User talk:Maggosh
Hi Maggosh -- we are excited to have Trigun Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi , I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 00:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Trigun Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 23:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much for both. Maggosh 01:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi Maggosh Hi Maggosh, thanks for the welcome, the wiki seems pretty brand new so i'd like to help as much as i can developing it. if you have any pages that need work or if there is a list of pages under construction i can view I more than happy to help. Nick D Wolfwood 13:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey I see that i'm the only one editing here. i'd like to take over this wiki if thats okay? could you make me an admin or a bureaucrat? --Silver Sinspawn 10:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) delete I have a question, there are two pages for Amelia. Is there a way to delete a page so that there is one page for the character? RedLazzie (talk) 01:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Trigun wikia and Sony's TV SideView Hi Maggosh, In case we haven't met yet, hi, I'm Andrew. I'm Wikia's technical community manager. If you have no idea what that means, my job is to make sure our partners and users are properly set up with the right content, tools, and (when something fails) technical solutions. Last month, in partnership with Sony, we launched Wikia for TV SideView. TVSV electronic programming guide for Android that comes pre-loaded on Sony's Android devices. Now, when users access their favorite shows on the TVSV, they can browse your wikia's information alongside programming notes like airtime. It has been a smashing success thus far. In fact, Trigun Wikia - along with a few others I'll be contacting - has ended up being more popular than we'd anticipated! Traffic has been coming at a pace that exceeded our expectations, and many more folks are now reading and enjoying your community's work. There are a couple gaps in content that we and the users have noticed, and I'm wondering if anyone here has the knowledge necessary to fill them in. You've developed a brand-new audience overnight, and they've quite enjoyed what you have here. I'm curious if you'd like to expand your reach, because if you do, I can show you where you might want to build some content. If there are questions or comments, leave them here and I will be happy to talk! Ducksoup (talk) 22:05, July 24, 2014 (UTC)